


[授翻]完美 BY：younoknowme93

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bottom Severus Snape, Dirty Talk, Gay Sirius Black, Knotting, M/M, Post-War, Unrequited Love, referenced virgin snape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: 战争结束后，西弗勒斯把小天狼星布莱克从帷幕后拉了出来。现在小天狼星欠了西弗勒斯一个人情，西弗勒斯准备去讨债了。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 39
Collections: 蝙蝠养老中心





	[授翻]完美 BY：younoknowme93

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216951) by [younoknowme93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93). 



在他身边我总觉得自己像个淫荡的婊子。我恨他。但是他那该死的老二的确能给我灌满精液直到我昏过去。那个混蛋也恨我。我们经常做爱，不过不是轻柔甜蜜的那种。我的屁股永远准备着接纳他的进入。他也确实占有了我，和动物发情时一样。不。不像是动物在发情。他就是个发情的动物。

“把你的屁股抬高点，鼻涕精，让我看看你那个操熟了的洞。”

“去你妈的。”但我会照他说的做。因为我想让他操我。残忍，愤怒，暴力，该死的完美。他的手重重地拍打着我的屁股，即使过了一会儿我仍然感到刺痛。然后他的手又轻轻地垂了下来。我应该生气的，或者至少感到沮丧，但是我只是把屁股抬得更高。

“一个发情的婊子应该知道不要顶嘴。”他的手落在我屁股的声音直接传到我的阴茎上。我一直挣扎着不去求他，但我失败了。

“对不起。操我。求你了。来使用我吧。”

“鼻涕精，这真是你的风格。跪在地上乞求别人来操很适合你。这是你得到它的唯一途径。”是的。给我更多。羞辱我。“但如果你真的希望我干你，你就该更好地求我。”我把屁股抬得更高，像个听话的婊子一样张开双腿。我再次告诉自己，我恨这个男人。但是我很难骗过自己。

“请打我的屁股。使用我，只要你高兴。因为那是我唯一擅长的。我保证会紧紧地咬住你的大肉棒直到你高潮。我会绞出你的每一滴。我需要它。我需要你操我。让我做你的婊子。直到你满意为止。”我把手放在身后，打开自己的身体。“你上过我那么多次，我的屁股完全适合你的老二。我的阴道是为你而生的。我生来该归你使用。”他的大手按着我的后脑勺，我脸朝下趴在枕头上。

“别动。张开你的双腿。”我立刻服从了他的命令，因为我知道接下来会发生什么。他给了我想要的。我听到他变形成阿尼玛格斯，然后感到狗的舌头舔着我的穴口。它的长舌头会从我的双球舔到穴口，再舔回去。湿漉漉的。我扭动着身子迎合它。

“求你了，别这样了。我需要你和我一起发情。求你了，我不能再等了。”我试着诱人地张开双腿。有舌头来回扫荡着我臀瓣之间的痕迹。我能感觉到唾液充满了我的穴口。它毛茸茸的嘴靠在我屁股上感觉有点奇怪，但我已经慢慢习惯了。“求你了，Padfoot。求你了，别再作弄我了。和我交配吧。求你了。”那只大狗爬上我的身体，立刻开始试图找到我的穴口。当他插入我的瞬间，我猛地吸了一口气。

他上过我很多次，现在我是过于敏感了。我用双手撑开臀瓣，这样他就可以随心所欲地在我体内抽插了。这就是规则。他干我，而我就躺在那儿，像个婊子一样忍受着。我能得到的唯一的快乐就是知道他从中获得了快感。

即使我尖叫或哭喊，即使我求饶，他也不会理会我。他只是把我当做发泄的道具。因为这就是我对他的全部意义所在。我能感觉到他的双球在我的皮肤上拍打，我能感觉到我的穴口正在扩张，好容纳他在我体内粗大的成结。太烫了。但我抱怨是因为被玷污的感觉很好。被需要的感觉很好。

Padfoot在我体内猛烈地冲撞，我忍受着这种蹂躏与快感交织的感觉。这是我满足这个男人的唯一途径。毛茸茸的嘴巴贴着我的肩膀，那对我来说几乎可以称之为一种温情。我几乎可以为此感到高兴。

“是的。和我做吧。再多一点。”他深深地埋入我的体内并成结，那粗大的结使他所有的温暖的精液不再流出。我任凭自己感受着他的温度。我放任自己沉浸于一个愚蠢的梦，在那个梦里他选择了我。但事实并非如此。如果一场比赛只有两个参赛者，那么赢得银牌并不能使人高兴。我能够给他暖床的唯一原因是，他真正爱的男人娶了我最好的朋友，并且已经去世了。小天狼星永远不会真正选择我。我只配用来打发时间。我是他退而求其次的选择。

我愿意把我的一切都给他。我拥有的一切，哪怕它们是那么少。我愿意给他我所有的一切。

Padfoot咆哮着，他把他自己的精子操进我体内的更深处。他是蹂躏我的野兽。他的结让他无法抽出我的身体。他被卡在我的身体里，直到结打开或者他变回人形。但我们都知道他不会解除阿尼玛格斯变形。小天狼星绝不会和我上床。我只配被一只狗操，因为只有狗才能容忍那么低的标准来操我。这些他已经告诉我很多次了。

这很好。

知道只要他的结还在膨胀，他就不能离开我。即使他像狗狗们在交配时那样把腿放在我身上，并且面朝我站着，我们的身体仍然连接在一起。狗的成结可以保持几分钟乃至一个小时，所以现在他的时间属于我。

他在我身上获得了快感，而我也同样喜欢这样。我情不自禁地绞紧了他的结。就像这样，我能够摇摆自己的身体，然后用他仍然插在我体内的狗的阴茎来自慰。我之所以被允许这么做，是因为他还没法从我体内抽出去。也因为他享受自己的老二被摇出来的感觉。

他乐见于他憎恶的人被狗的鸡巴操得欲仙欲死。

但我也不知道有什么不同。虽然我从来没有告诉过他，但他确实是我的唯一一个男人。而他一直都保持着Padfoot的形态。当你从小就知道没有人会要你的时候，你就会学着去接受你能得到的一切。战争结束了，我活了下来。我应该对此感到满足。但事实并非如此。随着我的新生活逐渐步上正轨，我决定试着去救小天狼星。我成功了。也许我是过于自信了，因为在把小天狼星从帷幕后面拉出来之后，我决定我会尽我所能去拥有他。 我告诉他，他欠我的，因为我把他那愚蠢的屁股从帷幕后面拉回来了。他从没问过我为什么要冒着生命危险带他回来。但这无关紧要。小天狼星不喜欢欠别人人情。

我告诉他，我想让他操我。

他嘲笑我说，他只能忍受用狗的形态来干我。我告诉他“可以”。因为我会珍惜我能得到的一切。

如果这是我能从他那里得到的一切，那么我会接受的。因为我爱他。虽然我从来没有告诉过他。

我把第一次献给他的那个晚上，是我一生中除了被烙上黑魔标记之外最痛苦的夜晚。他撕裂了我。他在我体内成的结让我痛不欲生。我只感到痛苦。但我仍然感到快乐。因为他之前告诉我，他从来没有遇到过脑子坏了的愿意让狗操他们的人。对我来说，我就能这样安慰自己，这意味着那天晚上，我们都失去了童贞。毕竟我是他第一个以狗的形态占有的人。

“我他妈恨死你了。”我呻吟着摸索到我们的连接处。我的一只手在疯狂地自慰，而另一只手在把他的结往我体内推得更深。我可以感觉到在他自己的精液的润滑下，他正在滑出我的身体。我要失去他了。不过只要结还没打开，他就还是我的。

我们做过那么多次爱。只要他还在我体内，我就能高潮。我不是怪胎。尽管他可能是这么认为的。我也不喜欢狗，而且我从来没想过和狗做爱，那让我觉得恶心。但那只狗是他。我愿意。因为我爱他。因为我从第一次在火车上看到他的时候就爱上他了。他深色的头发，专注的目光。他希望别人注意他是因为他本人，而不是因为他的家庭出身。我能理解。

我能看到他看詹姆斯的眼神。詹姆斯波特。我最好的朋友爱他。我爱的那个男人……爱过（loved）他。不。我爱的男人……是一直爱着（loves）他。詹姆斯·波特似乎是那种我一直希望自己能成为但默默地知道不可能成为的人。魅力十足。完美。我不知道。

詹姆斯讨厌同性恋，小天狼星也知道这一点。但他仍然爱着他。他跟着他，向他乞求一点点爱。就像我现在乞求他的爱一样。从一个永远不会爱他的男人那里。

就像这样。我完了。

我麻木和被动地迎来高潮，然后崩溃成一团烂泥。我等待着被束缚在我恨和爱的那个毁了我的男人身边。我等着离开他，对自己发誓我再也不会回到他身边，因为我知道什么是病态。甜蜜的快乐变成了苦涩。呻吟变成了愤怒。我可以一边拥抱他，一边杀了他。

当他的结打开的时候，我仍然躺在那里，因为我听到他变回了人类的形态。我知道如果我现在看着他，我会有哭泣的冲动。不要在敌人面前哭。

他露出一个假笑。“感觉就那么好吗，鼻涕精？”好像他为我做了什么似的。浑身都很疼，但我还是坐起来，穿上衣服背对着他。因为性爱之后的拥抱是留给恋人的。

“考虑到你的债务已经偿还，我不会再来了。”我通常会施放一个无声咒来清理他留在我体内的东西，但这次我不会了。我要记住这些肮脏的东西。我想记住这种病态的爱会对一个人造成什么样的伤害。“再见了，小天狼星。”

“我不敢相信我还能重归我的生活，而我所要做的就是用狗的形态干你几次。你真应该提高你的标准，鼻涕精。”我的问题是我的标准太高了。我应该在我们的余生中向他榨取这些，但是我想要的比他能给我的要多得多。这种“奖励”对我来说，在更多程度上已经变成了惩罚。

“小天狼星。”我转向他。我可能会哭。我不是很确定，但我认为这已经不重要了。“和你一起度过的时光是我有生以来最美好的回忆。随便你怎么想。我不会说我爱你。我不会说我一直爱着你。我不会说，我把你从帷幕之后带回来而我本该留在那里。我也不会说，当我意识到自己还活着时，我感到失望。”我感到喉咙发紧。“你才是真的应该提高你的标准，小天狼星，像你这样的人应该得到完美的。”

而完美是我永远无法做到的。

他向我伸出手，尽管我很想抓住它，但我还是幻影移形了。因为怜悯并不是爱情。

我真的很想自杀。我真不想活了。但我不希望我的尸体被发现。虽然听起来很愚蠢，但我讨厌别人知道我想要自杀的想法。我不想要那种心照不宣的表情。但我不能自杀。因为我向莉莉保证过我不会再伤害自己了。对她的承诺是我唯一剩下的东西。

我把自己弄得像个傻瓜。

我的家和我一样破烂不堪。这所房子的每面墙上都承载着许多我自己都不敢承认的痛苦回忆。但这毕竟是我的家。

在我的房间里，我感到自在一点了。我脱掉衣服，躺在床上。我的手指立刻开始把精液推回自己体内。 我召唤了我的一个玩具，一个和他的差不多大小的人形玩具，然后慢慢地把它放入体内。在一个完美的世界里，他会温柔而充满爱意地接纳我。在一个完美的世界里，他会抱着我。在一个完美的世界里，他会爱我。在一个完美的世界里，我不会存在。

这种快感并不能让我感觉好一点。我强迫自己明白，他肯抱我的唯一可能就是在我的幻想中。但这并不能阻止我用那个男人的精液作为润滑剂加快手上的动作。所以当我听到空气撕裂的声音，看到那个男人突然出现在我面前时，我的手甚至不知道如何停止。

“在谈话中途离开是不礼貌的。如果你只是想赶紧回家再来一发，你可以留下来让我再干你一次。”

“你怎么会在这儿！这里有魔咒和守护神。除了我自己以外，应该没有人能够幻影移形进入我的家。”他像条该死的狗一样歪着脑袋。

“我只是想着要找到你，然后集中我的魔力。我还没来得及幻影显形，就已经在这里了。”他咄咄逼人地朝我的床走来，我不得不努力不要退缩。我没打算再见到这个人，至少不是这么快。“你不能自己决定谈话是否结束。”他抓起橡胶假阳具在我的体内抽插。“现在我们得谈谈。”

“我不想和你说话。我恨你。出去，哦！不要停！”

“我不知道你是否值得我费这么大劲去操你。”

“很好，感觉不错。”我感到周围的一切都雾蒙蒙的，他也是。我头昏眼花，看不清他。

“那么，你离开的时候发生了什么？”他手上的动作慢了下来，这让人难以忍受。

“不要停下来，求你了。不要停！”

“告诉我。这是怎么回事？”

“没什么。”他的动作完全停止了，我想尖叫。

“告诉我，否则我就这样离开你。”我不得不咬紧下嘴唇，以免发出哀求。但我绝不开口。我再也不想自取其辱了。他靠在床上，把玩具尽可能深地推进里面，在我耳边轻声细语。“告诉我，我会用我自己的老二让你高潮。”

“我不会再自取其辱了。”他的牙齿咬着我的耳垂。

“你不会的。来吧。告诉我。告诉我，我会让你知道什么是真正的快乐。”

“你他妈的想让我告诉你什么！”不幸的是，这是我紧张时的习惯，用咄咄逼人的语调来掩饰不安。他没上当。

“你为什么决定结束我们之间的小约定？我仍然很喜欢你的陪伴。”为了达到目的，他把玩具插进了我的体内。“我对你还有更多的计划。”

“我确实还有一点儿自尊自重。”不，我没有。是因为我再也不能忍受了，我快发疯了。

“显然你还不满意，所以我还没有真正还清债务。”他的手放开玩具，粗暴地抓住我。他以前从来没有碰过我的勃起，我怕我会很快就射精。“我一直以为你是个该死的受虐狂，但实际上你是个哭哭啼啼的爱哭鬼。”他的话毫无说服力。“我们还是学生的时候，你就总是上我的当。我告诉你我会像操狗一样操你，但我没想到你真的会同意。你的样子让我觉得这就是你一直想要的。当我欺负你的时候，你并没有像以前那样反击，你表现得好像很享受被侮辱。来吧，除非你告诉我你真正想要什么，否则我无法偿还我的债务。”

“放开。”他把我的老二捏得疼死了。

“这次你必须坦白。”他松开紧握的手，改为慢慢地抚摸我。

你怎么能指望让一个恨我的人爱我呢！我试图挣脱他，但就体力而言，他总是比我强。

当他的舌头伸入我的口腔时，我几乎认为那是一个梦。他的味道。我一直在想他尝起来会是什么味道。他吮吸着我的舌头，而我还是害怕他会发现我尝起来像死亡和痛苦。令人讨厌。他退开时仍然游刃有余，而我却尴尬地喘着粗气。

“说就是了。”他的手覆盖着我的手。“你只要开口，提出要求就行了。”

这是个恶作剧。这是个游戏。一旦我相信他，他就会笑话我，嘲笑我。他会羞辱我的。但是他的吻的味道仍然在我的脑海中记忆犹新，我想我愿意因为那种味道而面对他的羞辱。

“我希望你爱我。”我很害怕，浑身战栗着。当他把还深埋在我体内的玩具拿出来的时候，我瑟缩了一下。但是我听到他解开了裤子的拉链，然后我感觉到他在摩擦我的裤子。他的手托着我的后脑勺，把我拉进另一个燃烧的吻，我们仿佛要融入彼此。

当他把他的嘴唇从我的嘴唇上移开时，我呻吟起来。他的吻很危险。我已经感到陶醉了。

“西弗勒斯，这可能会有点痛。试着忍一下。”他现在怎么可能比他还是条狗的时候还要大。该死的。“你的体内是如此的湿润。Padfoot真的标记了你，给了你不少。”他给我口交是为了分散我的痛苦。“怎么样？你感觉怎么样？”

“啊！完美。”他微笑着，愉悦地把剩下的几英寸一下子猛地顶了进去。“是的。是的。是的。”

“你被操的时候真的表现得像个荡妇。”他这句话并不由衷，但他一说完就摇摇头。“对不起，我不是故意这么说的。”

“小天狼星？”

“不知道有多少女孩离开了我。 我非常喜欢dirty talk，这伤害了不止一个女孩的感情。听着，我说的那些话……大部分都不是我的本意。我会注意我说的话。我真的不想伤害你。”就这些？Dirty talk？

“你这样干我的时候，我就觉得自己像个荡妇。”我能感觉到他在我体内的抽搐。“我不是那种脸皮薄的人。如果你喜欢dirty talk，我不介意。”

“西弗勒斯，我会变得相当刻薄。我不是这个意思。但我会说一些……”

“如果只是dirty talk，而且你不是真心的，那也没关系。”这比以前好受多了。我把我的腿缠绕在他强壮的背上，把他完全拉进我的体内。“把我变成求操的废物。”

“啊。”他嘶哑地呻吟着。“你已经是了。你唯一的用处就是被操。但我会贪婪地占有你，直到它松到无法取悦任何人。”

“西里（Siri）！太深了！”

“闭上你的嘴，把它当成你自己的性玩具。这就是你所擅长的。”我用双腿紧紧地缠住他。他仍然在我体内变成了Padfoot，我的肚子马上鼓出了一块。随着他的结的插入，我尖叫起来。就在我开始习惯狗的阴茎时候，小天狼星又变形了，他的长得多的阴茎再次填满了我。太好了。“告诉我，你这个小贱人，你更喜欢哪一个？”

“我都喜欢。都感觉不错。只要是你，我不在乎。”我的手指嵌进他的后背。“我喜欢是你在我里面。我喜欢。我也喜欢Padfoot结把我们连接起来。我喜欢被如此多的精液填满，我可能会淹死。粗暴或者温柔都没关系，只要是你就行。”

“好吧，我想我能在你身上安定下来，特别是当你的屁股紧紧地含着我的时候。我上过女孩和男孩，没有一个能像你这么紧。”

“他们可能都比我有更多的经验。”

“你没必要为此不安。我保证你比他们中的任何一个都淫荡。”他再次转换形态，结卡在了我的体内。我扭动着我的臀部，试图把他吃进更多。

“哦，我已经是你的荡妇了。”Padfoot一边操我，一边发出低吼。“西里（Siri），照这样下去，我撑不了多久了。”他又变形了，一旦他陷入疯狂，就会尽情地蹂躏我。我可以阻止我的释放。

“让我听听你的声音。”

“小天狼星！”

“就是这样。让我听听你的声音。”尽管我沉迷于我的高潮，但这并不妨碍我享受他一次又一次的顶弄和持续的射精。

“哦，妈的。哦，操！今晚我的肚子越来越鼓了，我得到了两大股精液。”我觉得自己很蠢。头昏眼花的傻瓜。愚蠢透顶。

“我还有一个问题要问你。先让我们把你喂得饱饱的。”我感到毛茸茸的东西蹭着我的胸口，我发出了呜咽。还有那个结。那该死的结。当我感觉到Padfoot在我体内冲撞时，我已经麻木了。我麻木了。他的重量压在我身上，把他的灯泡般大的结牢牢地压在里面。我疲惫且满足，但是我仍然对他感到不安。他可以变回来，但他没有。他要留在里面。以狗的形态。

大半个小时后他才释放，然后小天狼星就压在我身上。我们都不知道该说些什么。很自然地，小天狼星首先打破了沉默。

“所以，你认为我们能把这种约定再延长一点吗？”

“你知道我现在对你的感觉。你不觉得和我做爱会很尴尬吗？”他吻了我，他的味道没有改变。 还是像以前一样令人陶醉。

“没有，西弗勒斯。我觉得这会让和你做爱变得完美。”


End file.
